


Playful

by infinite_regress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Romance, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_regress/pseuds/infinite_regress
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have a disagreement that ends in a playful encounter in the console room.





	Playful

The Doctor enveloped Clara in a fierce hug. Her hair still crackled with energy from the electro-static charge that had blasted through the space station and allowed them to escape the hoard of angry Denabi.

 

He felt her body shake slightly. He held her tighter, but after a few moments he realised she was laughing.

 

“You think that was funny?” She had been reckless, and for one hearts stopping moment, as she slipped through his fingers and plummeted into darkness, he’d thought he’d lost her. Anger, rage, helplessness had swarmed over him, blocking out the light, choking the life from him.

 

Then she had reappeared.

 

“You’ve got to admit, it was a bit funny,” Clara said.

 

“You could have told me you had the Ambassador waiting to catch you with his anti-grav boots.” This came out in a sulky whine. 

 

Clara laughed again, and squeezed him tightly. “You are the _king_ of not sharing plans. So that’s the pot calling the kettle black. Anyway, it worked. I’m fine, the Denabi  are mostly safe, and the space station’s shut down. Job done.”

 

She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him quickly. “You were magnificent. You always are. Today, I got be magnificent too.”  She raised her eyebrows at him, and then dodged away around the TARDIS console, just out of reach, her eyes sparkling. “Don’t take it so seriously.”

 

He tried to hold onto his annoyance, but he couldn’t do it. His anger always melted away the moment she smiled. She could turn anything around. Floor him with a smile, heal him with a touch, and bring light to his darkness. Sometimes, like today, she drove him to distraction. His hearts quickened as he stepped around the console of his time machine towards the woman who had stolen his hearts.  

 

“You might want to do a better job of _catching me_ ,” she said with a devilish smile. Perhaps you need some practice."

 

He reached out for her.  

 

Nimbly, she dodged him, slipping under his arm and away.

 

“You minx,” he said. Her coy smile sent his pulse soaring. “I can catch you any time I want,” he warned, trying to sound at least a bit serious. He paused to take his jacket off and fling it over the railing.

 

“I hope so,” she said, letting her gaze linger on his face.  “The Denabi Ambassador proposed to me, you know.”

 

“Did he now?” The Doctor exclaimed. “I might have to blow them all up after all.”

 

“Jealous?”

 

“Me?” he said, making a playful grab for her waist, “I’m a scary handsome genius from space. I’m way beyond petty human emotions like jealously.”

 

Clara laughed and spluttered, twisting herself away out of his reach. “Robin Hood? Beat that for a date? No, you’re not jealous _at all_.”  

 

He took three steps towards her, his hearts racing now, watching how she moved, and the flush of her cheeks. Now he wanted to catch her for entirely different reasons, none of them rated PG.

 

She slowly took off her jacket too, and gave him a sultry look. Then she walked her fingers across the console as she moved back towards him, as if she was tired of dodging, and had decided to let him catch her.

 

“My jealous Doctor. My scary, handsome Doctor.” She ran her fingers down the velvet lapel of his jacket.

 

He flushed a little at her touch, as he always did, and as he always did, he wanted more of her. All of her. She was a riddle to solve, an enigma to unwrap, the most wonderful mystery of his lives.  

 

“What do you want?” he whispered, although he knew the answer by now. They had played this game often enough.

 

“You can start by kissing me.”

 

He grinned, wolfishly. “And where do you want me to kiss you?”

 

She glanced around the console room, feigning shyness. “Here will do.”

 

His hands travelled around to her back. He whispered gruffly into her ear. “That’s not what I meant.”

 

She blushed now, her face heating up as he pulled her in closer. “Oh,” she said, turning her face up to him, the hint of coyness gone now. “In that case...” she paused and stood on her tip toes, and whispered hotly into his ear, “everywhere.”

 

He growled, and claimed her lips, pressure coiling in his belly as he kissed her. The feelings she unlocked in him were glorious and terrible, taking him to heights of ecstasy he’d forgotten even existed. Once that genie was out of the bottle, there was no putting it back.

 

She sighed, a soft thrilling sound. “Keep kissing me like that, and you won’t need to worry about the Denabi ambassador, or anyone else,” she said, a little breathless.

 

He swept her into his arms, pulling her closer, kissing her deeply, greedy for every inch of her. “That’s the idea,” he said.

 

She pressed her body against his, letting her hips work into his until his body inevitably responded, arousal jangling every nerve. 

 

He kissed her neck, burying his face in the sweetness of her hair, the softness of her skin. 

 

“You in a hurry?” she gasped, perhaps thinking they would make it to the bedroom this time.

 

“I am now,” he said, hearts thundering. Almost wildly, he growled into her ear. "You are mine."

 

She kissed him like he was the air she needed.

He laughed. “You know I can’t stay angry at you, not for a moment.”

 

She hugged him for a moment. “Who needs angry,” she whispered, “when playful is this much fun?”


End file.
